


We Need Each Other

by Riddlez



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Sexy Times, Smut, They're both 18, Vaginal Fingering, before they meet hazel and tuba, creepy simon, happyish ending, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlez/pseuds/Riddlez
Summary: Grace accidentally catches Simon jerking it to her, smut and slight angst ensue.
Relationships: Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	We Need Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm not dead and I still love this problematic fave couple. This takes place like right before book 3 so uhh yeah... please accept my humble smut.
> 
> Btw I updated it to fix some of the grammar/spelling mistakes

Todays raid was a complete and utter success. They had just got back from raiding a toy militia car, it was a standard sized car that was wall to wall with the most hideous shades of green Grace had laid eyes on. the sky was the colour of freshly developed mould, the terrain resembled the inside of a dirty diaper and all buildings were covered in that god-awful camo pattern. Thankfully, as ugly as it was the Apex were quite fascinated with it and were excitedly chattering about how it was a real life Toy Story set.

The car was lined with weapons ranging from grenades, sniper rifles, lassos, crossbows, mines, tanks- _oh god yes please_ -you name it! Despite being on guard and ready to (quite literally) go to war with any and all denizens of the car, the nulls were almost embarrassingly low risk, being the same generic copy of a typical plastic green army men complete with a bottom piece mounted to their feet and making them have to waddle pathetically.

Taking them out had been too easy. Line them up, push one end and watch them fall like dominoes. She chuckles at the memory, One-one needs to start producing better nulls. Apex members were positively bustling with excitement at all the new loot they got but as they tested them out in the car, they turned out to be paintball-like weapons. Explosives were full of a sticky green goo that exploded everywhere, arrows had sensitive tips that would turn into a blob at contact and the guns were just plain paintball guns.

Simon was positively a kid in a candy store, at the first sight of a life-size version of one of his (many) dioramas his eyes shone and his grin was so wide he looked more like the boy she rescued 7 years ago than some super serious general guy. He really sowed his leadership oats today as well, directing kids with battle strategy to optimally detain denizens and collect as much ammunition and weapons as possible. As they got back to the mall Simon had actually taken the helm and was working with some of the kids with training, reverse engineering the weapons and whatever nerdy things to help them stop the tyrannical reign of One-One.

She was insanely proud of her dork. So proud in fact, she had gotten him a little personal gift from the raid. Having ample time to slip away while he was distracted, she was swiftly making her way to his room. She managed to get her hands on one of the life sized soldier’s helmets (after more struggle than she initially anticipated) but for Simon, it was worth it.

Grace plans to simply drop off his gift and leave, she figures he’ll know who it’s from considering he usually doesn’t like receiving nor gets gifts from the kids. It's not like she hasn't been in Simons's room without him before and she doesn't want to go through the trouble of bothering him while he’s with he kids for once. Still, she doesn’t really want to get caught in Simon's room by any of the Apex members in fear of their chorus of “oooh”s and “you like-like him”s.

Grace rushes in and shuts the door behind her. Taking a few moments to smile at how Simon's room was very nerd-like. Freakishly organized miniatures lines the walls, coordinated areas to carve, paint, dry & model and his small singled sized bed crammed in the corner of the room. As she sets the helmet on top of his desk she whispers, “Just an in and out job, that's it.”

As she makes sure she puts it somewhere he’ll notice it, she hears footsteps approaching the door. Immediately, she should’ve known that Simon would probably be fine with her coming in to give him a present. Yet, she still ducks under his desk in a panic and sits. 'I’ll just wait it out…' Grace thinks, this way she could just see his excited face and jump out from under like it was a planned surprise.

Simon enters and slams the door, resting the back of his head against it and shoving his hands to through his hair with a groan. “God finally...some peace!” He says, hurriedly passing by his desk and unknowingly Grace as he flops onto his bed. From beneath the desk Graces's heart is racing and she knows she made this situation worse than it actually was by hiding. Simon was obviously stressed out and if he finds her she's sure that she’ll definitely get the billionth rant as to 'why he has to interact with the Apex outside of raids when she’s the one that good at that', as well as a lecture about privacy. After moments of Simon laying face down against his bed, he lifts his head up and lets out a small “Dammit Grace…” which makes her heart race in fear. Did he find her? Does he know? Oh god she might just die of embarrassment.

Grace shuts her eyes tight and hopes Simon leaves sooner. Silence passes and Simon lets out a shout of, “god this is so pathetic!” While angrily tugging at his hair. Thank god he was keen on soundproofing their rooms. Grace peeks her eyes open to try to figure out Simon's sudden outburst. Simon quickly stands up and throws random things on the bed. A bottle of lotion, a Polaroid photo, and after rummaging through a drawer, at the very back of it a shirt that strangely looks like an old one of Grace’s.

Simon quickly settles himself on his knees while staring at the photo in an almost trance as he unbuckles and unzips his pants. Whatever it is he looks at it almost like a sad puppy, she’d never seen him look so longing for something. He reaches towards a pillow and sets it in front of him and then reaches for the lotion bottle and lathers up his hand before shoving it down his khakis. “Sh-shit.” Simon mutters as he starts to lazily stroke himself.

Grace was beyond embarrassed and obviously freaking the fuck out right now. ‘Oh god I just wanted to surprise him and I’m fucking it up by basically accidentally spying on him while he jerks off.’ Grace was hoping she could just strike herself dead then and there.

Graces's panicking mind is put to a halt as she hears a soft “Grace…” come out of Simon’s thin lips. As she peers out, she notices what Simon’s looking at. It's a picture. Of her. She recognizes it as one of the pictures they had taken a year ago with a shoplifted camera and bathing suits when they decided to take a break at a beach car.

Grace was now even more embarrassed if that was possible. Why of all people does Simon have to jerk it to her! She knew about his crush, but had thought it was out of a platonic admiration that would eventually dissipate into nothing and go back to being best buds. Something they could look back on and laugh at.

Simon is rock hard from what Grace can see and his dick shot all the way up, basically pressing against his stomach. He positions himself against the pillow with the picture on it and his hands bringing the shirt up to his face, Simon's face seems to soften once he inhales the scent of the shirt and his eyes close in bliss.

In her panic, Grace is trying to rationalize the situation. Maybe this is a fluke… she won’t judge him for… exploring his sexuality! Yeah that's it, this doesn't have to mean anything! Simon’s just a bit confused!

Simon starts rutting against the pillow and Grace can hear the growls coming out of his mouth as he fucks against it. All of her previous denials about Simon genuinely jacking it to her are shut down when she hears him. “Grace, Grace, _fuck_ -you’re so perfect.” Grace’s face is heating up like crazy and it's taking everything in her to not panic and run right now. “So pretty, so cute.” She sees Simon's eyes haze as he retreats to his fantasies, only snapping out of it to look at the picture of her on the bed. “Fuck your thighs are probably so soft _-hng-_ and they're so goddamn thick…could probably _-fuck-_ crush my head if I eat you out.” The things he's saying are pure filth, words that tumble out of his mouth are fuelled purely by lust and need. Grace sees Simon with his eyes practically rolled back, biting his lip and panting like a dog as he continues to indulge in his fantasies.

“God, y-you probably taste so good all over.” A high pitch keen comes out of him. “Fuck. You'd be a feisty girl for me, huh?” He groans out. “Be a pretty little vixen when I fucking worship you inside and out.” Simon's thrusts are getting faster and harsher “God, _my_ pretty little ballerina. _My_ beautiful fucking Grace.” He’s practically begging and whining as he grinds his cock against the pillow, his right hand just gripping onto it to keep it stable. Grace’s shirt lays on the pillow so he doesn’t have to grip onto it as he sporadically shoves his face into it to take in her scent.

At some point, he starts biting into the pillow. It hardly muffles the groans with every thrust or the “Grace”s and “Mine”s. Not long after, Simon cums violently with his hand jerking himself off the rest of the way. Tears drip onto the pillow as he moans throughout his orgasm. Shaking and stilling for a few moments and catching his breath with every pant. He takes one last inhale of her shirt and turns to lay on his bed, tucking his dick back in his pants. A murmur of “God, Grace, what are you doing to me?” can be heard.

Is- is Simon crying? Grace’s heart lurches. She hears him sob and pull the shirt close, his crying dimming down as inhales it over and over again like it was his only source of oxygen. Grace is confused on what exactly to feel…she knows she doesn’t owe Simon her heart but he sounds like he's suffering. She wasn’t ever prepared to handle his crush on her. Is crush the right word for this? Or is it… something more? She's scared at the prospect that he would be “in love” with her. Grace buries her head in her knees and groans in frustration, drowning in guilt. She almost forgets where she is but it’s too late, Simon knows she’s there now.

His reddened and puffy eyes widen in shock and for a bit they stare at each other. Both a deer in headlights. “Did-“ Simon's voice is shaking, “Did you hear everything? God, shit-did you _see_ everything?”

In a rare moment of vulnerability and nervousness, Grace practically trips over her words, “Yes-but I mean-I didn't mean to! I just wanted to drop off something from the raid and you came in and I didn’t want you to freak out so I hid! I’m so sorry I’m just going to leave-“

She quickly gets up to makes her way to the door of his room and hopefully forget this experience ever happened, That is until Simon breaks into a sprint to grasp her wrist “Wait! Grace-“ Simon drags his free hand through his hair, “Let me just explain alright? Don't leave…please.”

Grace wants to leave, god does she want to, but Simons grip is so desperate and she can’t leave after seeing such a conflicted expression on his face. Grace averts her gaze, “I-“ She stops and sucks in a breath then sputtering it out through her lips in her most common habit, “Okay, Simon.” They walk back to where they were before and Grace takes a seat in the bed.

She watches as Simon turns around and braces himself on his desk. Arms stiff and slightly shaking, he looks like he's about to explode. The sweat rolling off his neck is evident. The tension in the room is so heavy it nearly smothers the awkwardness moments before. Grace analyzes just how flustered he is. His face looks almost entirely pink, still flushed which she guesses she can't blame him for. He just lewdly jerked off to his childhood friend right in front of her.

Grace jolts a bit when the silence is cut off. “I suppose I’ve always been like this, y’know?” He’s running fingers through his hair like he doesn’t know where to start. Grace is confused nonetheless, just how far back did his interest in her go?

“I idolized you like a deity, a saviour, because for me that’s what you were when I first met you. You saved me from that gohm. You saved me being hoarded by that wretched cat. You save countless others from a wasted life off the train.” Simon chuckled humourlessly. “Although I’ll never know what I did to deserve you, I realize that isn’t exactly the case anymore. We stand side by side, we lead together, we NEED each other so we’re equals, complimentary parts that when put together create something greater.”

For once in her life, Grace doesn’t have the words to retaliate, to persuade, to comfort. It’s like his words have forced hers back down her throat and wrapped around her head. There’s a tense silence again before he suddenly slams his hands on the desk, making her jump slightly. “Goddammit! I'm not good with talking about my feelings but you know me Grace! You know me better than anyone!” His head hangs low and she can see his jaw clenched, probably from gritting his teeth.

“You’re…” he slightly curls in on himself “You’re everything, you make me feel everything.”

He tries taking a few big breathes and when he gains a little composure he says, “You make me sad, you make me happy, you make me confused and I don't know how to deal with that! Your so intertwined in my life that I can’t imagine you as anything other than my other half! And that's the problem!” Grace is desperately searching for words only to come up blank. Simon takes a few moments to recompose himself.

“You make me feel so deprived sometimes.” He threads a hand through his hair. “Now when I’m finally on the same page as you, when I can finally act like I’m someone on the same level as you, when I can talk to you with ease, you still feel…” his voice waivers, “…far away.” Grace feels her fingers tense as she clenches the sheets beneath her. 

Even as she just sits there, his confession has her breathing heavily. Simon straightens himself out and stalks towards her, he wastes no time caging her between his arms and body and though she is slightly put on edge from this, remains there.

“Simon…?” his face is too close to her own, she leans back on her palms as she stares into his eyes. She wonders why she can read him so well, because in his eyes are a silent plea. “Let me kiss you” he says sternly.

Grace can’t say no, not when he’s is pouring his heart out so vulnerably, so she nods. Simon connects their lips but Grace can't help but stiffen up at the contact. Tensing her mouth in a straight line as he tries to kiss her. It seems to be good enough for Simon because his pupils dilate and his face becomes flushed. The scent of sweat, cheap cologne and paint fills her nose and she doesn’t know if she likes it or not. It was so jarring, how different this had been from their first kiss about 4 years ago. She had initiated that one from having the want to say she never has before and dragged a very nervous but willing Simon into it. The air was so light and she remembers fondly her breaking it off to giggle and their matching smiles afterwards, having got enough of their share of the experience.

When Simon pulls away he leans his forehead against hers, breathing deeply and staring at her. Grace straightens up and looks at him dead on, “I’ll give you what you want Simon.”

He laughs deprecatingly “You don’t even know what you’re giving to me Grace, do you even want me at all?” She had never seen such an empty grin on his face before.

Grace huffs and gives his a pointed look, “I want to feel wanted and loved. I’ll give this a try, you never just do something if you haven’t considered every possible consequence. I don't know what I feel for you… I don’t know if I ever wanted you that way but I do want to know just how much you want me.” She can see determination and desperation in his eyes, it’s an odd swirl of emotions.

Before she realizes it, Grace is pushed further onto his bed and pulled onto his lap. She feels a blush crawling up her neck “Hold on-“ “-Relax, I don’t want to go all the way until you’re 100% sure you want it. Just..let me touch you, if that’s okay?” Grace just nods.

Simon presses soft wet kisses onto her neck, stubble that he is determined to grow out is scratching and tickling her at the base of her neck. Grace lets out tiny moans as she writhes slightly in his grasp.

“Ive had wet dreams about this before y’know.” Simon says almost conversationally as he snakes one of his hands under the elastic of her pants after she gives him the go ahead. “When we were fourteen I used to dream about you asking me to show you how much I wanted you.”

Simon pulls out his re-hardening dick. “You'd let me touch you all over and I’d get to touch you-“ he starts to rub her through her underwear with his right hand making Grace gasp and she begins to feel herself soak through her panties “-like this.” He starts a slow rhythm while also jerking himself off with his other hand. They're in no rush, the Apex agenda was done for the day so everyone was left to their own devices.

“ _Sss_ imon, you’re right, I know a lot about you and I know you try to cover it up but your emotions are intense…they always have been. When you feel so strongly about something you’ll go through hell or high water to get it and I admire that about you.” she says softly as she leans into him. Grace keens when Simon flick moves his hand beneath her underwear, calloused fingers rubbing against her most sensitive part at the praise.

She continues, “I know that what you’re doing right now, the way you look at me, the way y-you’re touching me-oh god-thats how your telling me everything but…” Simon quickens his pace temporarily, like a game of hot and cold until Grace gets closer to an answer. “...I don’t understand how far you want to- _mmnnn_ -take things between us, where do you w-want our- _aah_ \- relationship to go? ” Grace is biting her lip and stares into Simons eyes as he resumes a faster pace.

Simon chuckles humourlessly in her ear. “I think you know exactly what I'm getting at but I think…” he pauses in a way that is too dramatic for her taste, “You’re just _scared_ of it.” They’re both sweating and she can't help but feel so stimulated, the feeling of someone else touching her down there is setting an electric current through her every nerve.

“It’s disgusting isn’t it? I’m pathetic for jerking it to you when all you’re trying to do is be best friends and co-leaders?” Simon eyes look crazy as that self-deprecating smirk crosses his face.

He’s moving his hand lower pushing two fingers inside her drenched, ready opening and starts thrusting his fingers at a steady pace. She can see the precome starting to drip from his dick as he starts moving at a faster pace. He pants next to her ear, “I stole one of your shirts too, isn't that just gross?” On the contrary it feels amazing, powerful even.

The guilt eating it's way out of the back of her mind is pushed back when Simon keeps pressing sweet kisses all over her neck. The touches are amazing and she’s never felt anything like this before. Yet there's a sense of pleasure overriding her in the fact that not just someone but her equal, her co-leader, her best friend and sole confidant is trying so hard to please her like he can't breathe without her.

Grace knows there's nothing she can say to satiate the tornado of emotions raging inside of Simon so she just kisses his forehead lightly and offers a warm smile. As if to say that it's alright and Grace has never once thought of the deprecating things he has said about himself. The more genuine smile on Simon’s face tells her seems to get the message but his glassy eyes tell her that he isn’t entirely convinced.

“Grace…I-Im so close” he mumbles into her neck. “M-me too…” she moans out. Grace clings onto Simon tight as she can she feels herself clenching around Simon’s fingers and sparks igniting into pure white-hot pleasure. She can feel him burying himself in the crook of her neck.

“You’re gonna stay with me until the end, won’t you Grace?” She can’t help but give a roll of her hips, Simon gives out the first genuinely lighthearted chuckle she hears all day. They both become a flurry of moans and sounds of sex echoing in the room as praises spill from Simon’s mouth.

“G-Grace you can’t say we aren’t meant to be together when you’re letting me touch you like this.” He growls out, “You feel so fucking good.” Grace holds on tight as their movements become more erratic and impatient and in a flurry of what feels like fireworks and cause her to blank out for a good few seconds, both of them cum.

Squeezing Simon in her arms as she wiggles her hips up chasing every last drop of pleasure. When Simon slips his hand out of her pants he makes a show putting it up to his mouth and sucking his hand clean. The remnants of his orgasm catch mostly on the bed, a few stray drops dirty their pants but nothing grotesque, probably due to his previous orgasm.

They both fall back onto the bed and pant heavily in the darkness of Simon’s room. Simon burrows his nose into the coils of Grace’s hair, deeply inhales and then moves down to rest his head on her chest and holds her close. Grace lays her head on the nearest pillow and cards her fingers through his blonde locks. Before succumbing to the exhaustion of their..activity, she leans down to peck his lips softly and mummers “I’ll always be with you.” She knows they’ll still have to have a serious conversation about what they are when they wake up, but Grace finds herself not caring about that as much as right now. After soaking in the moment of the afterglow, they start drifting asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I still big into this fandom so let me know if you have any smut one-shot or multi chapter story suggestions because I kind of want to write something besides sexy times one-shots for once :)


End file.
